Remember the Revival
by Leskitful
Summary: Two friends stolen, a mothers disappearance, a betrayal hidden in shadow, and a world abover her. what will Kitsune do?


**Hello! this is a one shot story. if you want me to continue, then you have to review. okay? and plz, don't hate, okay?BTW obviously, this is purely fan made and all rights to the content go to the owners of pokemon (( I LOVE THAT GAME!))  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I woke to the sound of two squabbling noises.

"You shouldn't wake her!"

"But she has to eventually!"

"NOT RIGHT NOW THOUGH!"

I opened my eyes to see an apprehensive Oddish yelling at a Torchic. The torchic straightened. "Kisu, shes awake!" The torchic exclaimed. I pulled my furry head out of my pillow. Kisu tapped her feet and sprinted up next to me."I'm sorry Kitsune! It was Nekos fault you were woken..."

The torchic jumped up, all her feathers ruffled. "My fault? It was you, you tone deaf vegetable!"

I shook my head, in turn forcing my six red tails to shake. "Both of you! Please, you both seem to be tone deaf right now..."

The verbal fight continued until Kisu sneezed, releasing a Stun Spor powder all over Neko. She began to shake and could no longer move. Kisu went into a fit of powder explosions. I was sprayed with poison dust when Neko recovered. She sent an Ember attack after Kisu, who responded with a tackle attack. Each one inflicting damage to one another, and my house.

With Poison Powder still stinging my ruffled fur, I got between them. I put out a fire that was to my left with my bushy and fire resistant tail. Smoke billowed out from under me as I calmly, but crankily took hold of the situation.

"Neko, put out the fore you started." Then I turned to look at Kisu. "Pass me a pecha berry before I pass out from your poison powder."

The small operation went smoothly. Neko swiftly took out her fires while Kisu reached into my tool box and gave me the ordered pecha berry. As I took a bite from the pink fruit, I said, "See, this is why you guys are on a rescue team. You guys work great together."

The oddish nodded. "Yes, It would be perfect" Then suddenly turning the conversation around said directly into Nekos face. "It would be perfect if YOU weren't so sloppy!"

"What did you just say, no armed baby!" The torchic shouted.

"You nearly destroyed Kitsune s room! Just look at it, Its a mess!"

Just as Neko was about to shout a hasty remark, I shouted. "Stop it! _you _are tone deaf and_ you _are a hot headed jerk!" indicating to Kisu then Neko. "For once in your evolution life, JUST GET ALONG!" My anger flared. Moments of silence followed my outburst. Many would call it awkward, but I called it Peace. Suddenly Kisu, unusually loud, said. "Listen to Kitsune, _hot head_"

"What was that Flowerbrains?"

I shook my head and stuffed into my pillow. "Get out before you burn my house to the ground..."

I heard both of them leave, listening to the almost silent door close behind them.

My name is Kitsune, and I'm a vulpix. I'm not on any rescue team, because I'm not an eligible level yet, but all my friends are on Rescue Team Moon Phase. Kisu is my friend, and shes an oddish. Although she denies these claims, she _is _a bit tone deaf. Neko is also my friend, but its weird cause she insults me a lot, but I think it usually means _'I love you_' to her.

I felt myself drifting to sleep when someone opened the door. I opened one eye to see a poochyena sniffing my entire body.

"Abigail..." I groan. The poochyena jumped my the sound of her name, but continues sniffing. She smiled slightly. "I came in to make sure you were alright. Anything could have happened with Kisu and Neko in the same place"

"Tell me about it..."

Abigail smiled a little wider, pleased that I was in one peace. "But I'm sure you should be awake, Kitsune. Would you like to accompany me and Hitomi on a mission? It'll be fun!" She tilted her furry head to the side. I smiled back, but declined. "You know thats not allowed, Abigail. I'm not part of any rescue team, so I have to stay within town boundaries."

"Aw yes, but Tiny Woods is within boundaries, correct? And it just so happens that Hitomi and I have a mission there on third floor."

As soon as I attempted to decline once again, she poked me with her paw, and I doubled over in laughter. She could always find my tickle spots. She smiled showing little vampire teeth. "I'll hear no declination from you!"

Still laughing I said, "Okay, Okay! you got me! I'll go!"

I grabbed my bag and and walked out with Abi. Pokemon square was bustling as always.

We found our way to the entrance to the Tiny wood where we saw a Zangoose waiting impatiently. Abigail walked right up to it and said, "Hey Hitomi!, I hope you don't mind, but Kitsunes coming with us."

Hitomi shrugged. "Tch, fine"

I sweatdropped. She didn't even question it... Well, that's Hitomi for you!

Abigail smiled slightly before walking in, Hitomi followed her in, and I followed her. We were walking for a while when we entered a large room. Suddenly, many enemies came into the area surrounding us. I stayed quiet, but I hid behind Hitomi as if she was my shield. Abigail turned her head to the Zangoose, a serious look in her eyes. "Maneuver 4. Go."

They broke off into different directions, but I still stayed put, to scared to move. I had never been this far in before. And all these pokemon looked really mean and vicious. I felt like a little kid again, when my mom would take me out here. But my mom was really strong, and now I was alone. I heard Abigail over the coming horde. "Kitsune! Run! We'll come find you later!"

I nodded shakily. Then I took of into a run, but I stopped shortly. _What am I doing? Ill never be a a great pokemon if I keep running!_

I turned around and headed back. But as I ran closer, more and more of my courage crumbled away. I suddenly stopped at the entrance and jumped into some bushes. I saw Abigail, but she was made of stone. There was human standing there too. Hitomi was fighting her. But she stopped, aghast at the sight of her partner frozen in stone. Hitomi's anger flared up and she went to do a Slash attack to the human. But there was a flash and Hitomi was frozen in mid attack. My mouth dropped wide, tears welling up. two disk things picked up my friends and started to float away.

I lost control, all my composure, my feelings. They all blew up in my face. Tears dropped form my face profusely. I jumped out and opened my mouth in a cry/roar. Fire erupted in my mouth and a stream of fire attacked the human and her machines. I kept attacking, refusing to back down. Then another pokemon came out. It was strong looking and it was floating off the ground. The human shouted. "Metagross! Get rid if it! It not worth the trouble..." then it smiled and said. "Solar beam!"

I closed my eyes in anger."Flamethrower!"

There was a blinding light.

I kept my eyes close. Hoping it was all a dream. Hoping Hitomi and Abigail would still be there. Or that they would come back and say '_Ha we got you_' or '_You fell for it_' I opened my eyes. I got up despite my pain. I had major burns and scrapes, and blood was staining the grass under me. I shook my head. No! I tried to deny it, but the fact was clear. It wasn't a dream. It did happen. My friends were taken by that human. and I almost died. Tears still streaming across my dirty pelt, and I found my way out to the entrance...

* * *

**Plz review! If you do, I promise to continue! fan made but based on my real friends!**

**YAY! bye guys!**

**3 Kitsune -**


End file.
